1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a light emitting device.
2. Description of Related Art
A light emitting device of chip-on-board (COB) type with a light emitting element is known. In one kind of COB type light emitting device, a plurality of light emitting elements are arrayed on a mounting substrate, and as one example, lower surface electrodes of the light emitting elements are electrically connected to an electrically conductive layer on the mounting substrate, and upper surface electrodes of the light emitting elements are electrically connected to the electrically conductive layer on the mounting substrate by wire bonding.
Here, by raising the electrically conductive layer that is bonded to an electrically conductive wire as shown in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. S63-276287, a step between the upper surface of the light emitting element and the upper surface of the electrically conductive layer which form a bonding portion with the electrically conductive wire can be eliminated to reduce disconnection of the electrically conductive wire and improve working efficiency of wire bonding.
In the case of a light emitting device of COB type, desired light distribution characteristics can be imparted to the light emitting device by providing a sealing member formed by linking a plurality of semicylinder-shaped cylindrical lens portions made of resin in such a manner that the cylindrical lens portions cover light emitting element arrays.